


Winter

by Malale



Series: Seasons [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Constipation, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots with a crush, Introspection, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Mild Blood, Near Death Experiences, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pre-Slash, Slow Burn, Touch-Starved, and slow, so slow that is no even finished
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: "Cuando Hunk, entre risas y charlas insustanciales, hizo la inocente pregunta ese día de cuál era su estación favorita del año, sólo Keith contestó que invierno."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamyguns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyguns/gifts).



> Creo que en este fic se ve el Klance mejor que en la primera parte, así que ya con eso me doy por satisfecha.
> 
> (Edité _Summer_ , la primera parte de esta serie, antes de subir este. Son cambios casi insignificantes, pero por si a alguien le interesa verlo antes de leerse este, pues aviso)
> 
> ¡Agradecimientos mil a Ire! Sus comentarios al betearme el fic me han hecho mega feliz y además me han calmado los nervios, porque creía que había hecho una mierda con patatas enorme.
> 
>  **Edit 04-03-2017:** [Lua](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Luandachan) ha hecho un [board](http://s126.photobucket.com/user/Malale/media/malpruba2_zpsxmtxjwuv.jpg.html) precioso de la serie. CORRED A VERLO. Ah, y he corregido algunos gazapos ya que estaba. (¿Maniática yo? Que va)

 

Cuando Hunk, entre risas y charlas insustanciales, hizo la inocente pregunta ese día de cuál era su estación favorita del año, sólo Keith contestó que invierno.

 

*

 

Keith, como el resto, llegó al espació con lo puesto. Una chaqueta demasiado corta para proteger del frío, su cuchillo favorito y frutos secos escondidos en los bolsillos.

 

Keith, a diferencia del resto, llegó al espació con casi todo lo que tenía, dejando atrás sólo una vieja cabaña medio en ruinas y una moto aerodeslizadora.

 

También, a diferencia del resto, no miró atrás ni una vez. El espacio es demasiado grande, demasiado vasto y hermoso para poder apartar la vista de él. Promete demasiadas cosas y deja su mente vagar en las infinitas posibilidades.

 

Desde que puede recordar, siempre ha sentido una llamada. Algo en su interior que le empujaba más allá de donde se encontraba, más allá del desierto. A pelear. A explorar.

 

Y en el momento en el que Red abrió su boca y se lo tragó; en el momento en el que lo eligió, por fin, por primera vez en toda su vida, sintió que había encontrado su lugar.

 

*

 

No es que Keith odiase el desierto. Al fin y al cabo, había vivido en él toda su vida. El problema es que tampoco había nada en él que hiciera que le gustara. Los grandes y secos páramos que no parecían tener fin allá donde alcanzaba la vista, las carreteras interminables de una ciudad a otra, de una casa de acogida a otra. Horas y horas en un coche junto con Celeste, el aire acondicionado siempre roto y el aire caliente golpeándole por la rendija abierta de la ventana mientras ella repetía las mismas frases vacías que ambos tenían memorizados. “ _El sitio es estupendo_ ”, “ _Seguro que está vez no es temporal_ ”, “ _Estarás bien_ ”.

 

Y el calor. Oh, mierda, _el calor_. Sobre todo en verano, cuando estás tumbado en un cuarto con siete chicos más y por la ventana no entra ni una pizca de aire. La almohada se pega al cuello por el sudor y pateas las sábanas mientras das vueltas intentando dormir. Cuando vuelves del colegio con un sol castigador y cada bocanada de aire es como respirar dentro de un horno. Cuando no necesitas encender el calentador de agua porque sale del grifo ya templada por las tuberías al intemperie.

Al menos en invierno es algo soportable. También es la época de lluvias, cuando durante unos pocos días el agua cae sin parar y el aire queda húmedo, limpio, y al dar grandes bocanadas sientes que te refresca desde dentro.

 

Si se parara a pensarlo, quizás a Keith le gustara el invierno por oposición. ¿Por qué a quien podría gustarle el verano? ¿A quién podía gustarle el calor abrasador en el desierto, que siempre te dejaba la boca seca y pastosa y nunca te proporcionaba la suficiente agua fresca para calmar tu sed?

 

Nadie que hubiera vivido como él, eso seguro.

 

*

 

Ser parte de un equipo no es fácil; más aún para Keith y su impulsividad. Y sobre todo en un equipo como el ser los paladines de Voltron, donde tienen que estar completamente sincronizados para poder pelear. Cinco como si fueran uno solo.

 

¿Cómo puede coordinarse con cuatro personas más cuando ni él mismo a veces sabe lo que va a hacer? Si no fuera por Red y la conexión que comparten (y por ende, con todos los demás paladines) Keith no podría ser parte de Voltron. Está seguro de ello.

 

Nunca consiguió formar la intimidad para trabajar en equipo. No con los demás chicos de las casas de acogida, no con sus compañeros en el Garrison Galaxy. Keith necesita tiempo, es desconfiado por naturaleza. Shiro, paciente y tenaz Shiro, siendo su tutor en las clases de vuelo tuvo la paciencia para conseguir que se abriera un poco a él, antes de desaparecer y que todo a su alrededor se tambaleara en sus cimientos.

 

Con el resto del equipo es… difícil. No es que Keith desconfíe de ellos. Es que no sabe dejar de hacerlo por completo.

 

(“ _Tienes ojos de coyote_ ” le dijo una vez Josh Anderson, en su tercera casa de acogida. Josh estaba a punto de cumplir dieciocho, mientras que Keith sólo tenía nueve.

 

“ _¿Qué quieres decir?_ ” preguntó, cruzándose de brazos, receloso. Josh era mayor, y normalmente los chicos mayores intentaban aprovecharse de los nuevos y más pequeños.

 

“ _Que gruñirás a todo lo que se te acerque demasiado y de improvisto_ ”

 

Keith no pudo negarlo. Josh se fue tres semanas después, pero le enseñó cómo sobrevivir en el sistema antes de irse)

 

*

 

Shiro es el líder. Encaja naturalmente en el papel, responsable, trabajador y fuerte. Keith lo respeta como lo ha hecho con muy pocas personas en su vida. Sabe que puede contar con él. Que era la única persona en el Garrison que se preocupaba de verdad por él, y no sólo por su potencial o su talento.

 

Pero ahora están batallando contra un imperio y Shiro tiene demasiado que abarcar como para ayudar a Keith a integrarse. Puede intentar sacar un poco de tiempo para entrenar con él, pero tiene planes que discutir con Allura y estrategias que montar junto con Coran.

 

Lance, Hunk y Pidge eran amigos en el Garrison, equipo también al parecer. Puede verse a kilómetros además que Hunk  y Lance son uña y carne, y que Pidge y Hunk tienen más en común que cualquiera en la nave.

 

Eso dejaba a Keith fuera de lugar. Keith, demasiado serio para su edad, demasiado desconfiado para relacionarse, y demasiado impulsivo para ser considerado un adulto.

 

Pero no importaba, porque había una misión. Un propósito. Un hueco, por pequeño que fuera, para él.

 

Y Red ronroneaba contento con su elección en el fondo de su mente.

 

*

 

Cuando tiene trece años una de las peores olas de calor azotó en agosto. Keith ha pasado ya tres años en la misma casa de acogida con la señora Nerby, estricta pero no injusta. Los niños más pequeños lloran porque no pueden dormir bien debido a las altas temperaturas y los más mayores intentan no molestar demasiado.

 

La casa es pequeña, apenas había espacio, y Keith está sentado junto con Tommy Cooper debajo de la escalera, ambos bebiendo la última botella de agua fría de la nevera. Se lleva bien con Tommy, seguramente porque ambos tenían la misma edad.

–¿Qué piensas hacer cuando salgas de aquí? –le pregunta, pasándole la botella. Keith se lame los labios antes de beber un gran trago. Tiene la boca seca, pero ha de racionar el agua todo lo que pueda. Cuando se acabe tendrán que beber del grifo, y esa sale templada y con sabor a cal.

–Celeste no me ha dicho que me vayan a cambiar de hogar por el momento. –contesta. Puede pasar, por supuesto. Si un niño más pequeño necesita un hogar con urgencia, o si Celeste consideraba que no se estaba adaptando bien (aunque con el tiempo que llevaba ahí, no era posible. Su trabajadora social quería, ante todo, tener que dejar de preocuparse por él) Keith tendrá que  meter sus escasas pertenencias en una bolsa de basura otra vez y volver a la carretera.

 

Los niños pequeños aun no lo comprenden, pero Keith, como Tommy (como Josh, que le enseñó tanto) llevan en el sistema el tiempo suficiente para entender las normas. Cómetelo siempre todo y, si acababas lleno, guarda lo que fuera para más tarde porque quien sabe si un día tienes que irte y no tienes nada que llevarte a la boca durante horas. Discutir con los mayores es una pérdida de tiempo, no te entiende y nunca te entenderán.

 

No te encariñes con nadie, porque tarde o temprano todos acaban yéndose.

 

–No, quiero decir… Cuando seas mayor. Cuando _salgas_ de aquí.

Calla, porque le parece imposible decirle que no siente que haya nada ahí en el desierto, en la Tierra, que pueda hacer. Sus hombros chocan porque el espacio es reducido, y el suelo no está lo suficientemente frío. Keith nota todo el costado izquierdo arder y gotas de sudor deslizarse por su espalda.

–Debes de pensar en algo. –le dice mientras le quita la botella de las manos y pega el plástico frío sobre su frente.

–¿Y a ti que más te da?

–¿Ves? Por eso nadie te adopta. No sabes interpretar el papel de crío mono. –Keith se encoje de hombros, lo que hace que se rocen aún más.

–¿Y a ti porque no te adopta nadie?

–Porque no quiero.

–A lo mejor yo tampoco quiero. –Tommy suelta una carcajada que suena casi como un bufido.

–Sí, ya. _Seguro_.

Keith odia un poco que Tommy lleve tanto tiempo ahí con él, porque seguramente lo conoce mejor que nadie.

–Mi madre saldrá pronto. –dice tras un rato. Le pasa lo que queda de agua a Keith y él se la acaba para no tener que hablar. –Estaba mal, pero… Se está esforzando. Pronto vendrá a por mí.

–Eso es… Bueno. Eso es bueno. –contesta cuando pasa un rato, suponiendo que quiere oír una respuesta. No es que le importe realmente. Todos se van. Casi todos tienen familia que se preocupen por ellos.

–Por eso tienes que pensar en algo que hacer, para cuando me vaya. No te vas a quedar aquí eternamente. Hasta los dieciséis, como mucho.

Keith vuelve a encogerse de hombros. Lo sabe; ya lo sabe. Se está haciendo mayor para el hogar de la señora Nerby. Celeste vendría cualquier día a llevárselo a algún lado. Quizás deba de pensar en algo para darle de alternativa antes de que decida el estado por él.

–A lo mejor me voy al espacio. –dice bromeando, sin bromear realmente. Tommy lo mira sin sorpresa, sabiendo cuantas noches Keith se escabulle para sentarse en el tejado y observar las estrellas en el frescor de la noche.

–Bueno, el programa espacial está en auge. El Galaxy Garrison recibe más fondos que la marina y la infantería.

 

Keith no contesta. Dos meses después, entrando otoño, la madre de Tommy viene a buscarlo.

 

Antes de que cumpla los catorce, Celeste tiene que volver a reubicarlo. Pero en el viaje en coche Keith inicia la conversación por primera vez.

Le dice que cuando cumpla la edad mínima de admisión, se enlistará en el Galaxy Garrison.

 

*

 

El tiempo pasa igual en el espacio que en cualquier otro sitio, inexorable y sin que te des cuenta.

 

Entre los primeros meses en el castillo, Keith acaba confiando en su equipo. Es gradual y sucede de manera increíblemente sutil entre luchas, misiones de rescate, semanas separados y perdidos en el espacio y situaciones peligrosas.

Sucede entre entrenamientos de vuelo con los leones, donde Shiro siempre le daba una palmada en la espalda con las palabras “ _Excelente trabajo_ ”. Sucede con Pidge arreglando algún control de Red tras una batalla porque “ _En serio, Keith, déjame a mí que lo haré mejor y más rápido_ ”. Es Hunk sirviéndole un segundo plato de papilla verde “ _Porque parece que te has quedado con hambre, Keith_ ”. Es Coran y Allura utilizando tecnología avanzada de Altea para algo tan mundano como proporcionarles ropa igual a la que ya tenían y arreglar su vieja chaqueta hasta que parece nueva “ _Porque sabemos lo mucho que te gusta_ ”. Es Lance metiéndole en todas las conversaciones, buscando molestarle, pero indignándose terriblemente cuando Keith pasa más tiempo entrenando “ _Porque te estábamos esperando. ¡¿Cómo vamos a cenar sin ti?!_ ”.

 

Es el día a día, entre ataques, momentos de paz mezclados con violencia. Es salvar y que te salven una, otra y otra vez. Es _encajar_ , poco a poco, por primera vez en su vida, en un hueco que parece pensado para ti.

 

Es que un día Keith se sorprende pensando “ _Moriría por vosotros_ ”. Una verdad que le nace de un fuego en su interior imposible de calmar

 

Y ahí es cuando empieza lo más difícil de todo.

 

*

 

Antes de empezar a ir de casa en casa de acogida, Keith vivió los primeros años de su vida en un orfanato. Los cuidadores eran personas amables y cansadas, con demasiadas bocas que atender, llantos que calmar y mocos que limpiar.

 

Cuando eres pequeño y lloras, suelen cogerte en brazos y acariciar tu cabeza. Sé un buen niño, sé fuerte, sé valiente. No duele. No llores. A Keith le gustaba cuando le decían que era el más bueno, y se quedaba muy quieto mirando hacia arriba mientras pasaban y venían, sonriéndole entre prisas y acariciándole el pelo en un segundo que tuvieran. A veces le daban un caramelo “ _para después de cenar, ¿eh?_ ” y un guiño, y Keith lo guardaba en algún bolsillo de sus pantalones.

 

Había muchos niños y muy pocos recursos. Los juguetes se compartían, la ropa se heredaba y por la atención se luchaba. Y cuanto mayor te ibas haciendo, menos atención creían que necesitabas.

 

Keith siempre miraba hacia arriba, y esperaba una caricia. Siempre guardaba sus caramelos junto con sus pocas pertenencias en una caja, siempre comía todo en su plato. Porque cuando no se tiene prácticamente nada, lo que consigues lo atesoras con obsesión. Siempre hambriento. Siempre sediento. Nunca satisfecho.

 

Así que siempre miraba hacia arriba y esperaba.

 

*

 

Después del _incidente_ Lance empezó a buscarle para entrenar,  Keith aceptó porque si podía ayudar a que Lance no acabara por tercera vez en la cápsula de sanación se daría por satisfecho.

No esperaba los choques de hombros, ni los gruñidos contra su cuello mientras practicaban una llave, y mucho menos el peso de Lance cuando intenta inmovilizarlo contra el suelo sin mucho éxito. No esperaba lo terriblemente acalorado que acababa.

 

Siempre terminaban rojos y sudados, tomando aliento apoyados contra la pared, y Keith bebía sin parar, sediento y ardiendo, mientras Lance parloteaba sin descanso cómo Hunk y Pidge se estaban volviendo locos intentando averiguar con que tecnología el Imperio Galra seguían localizándolos, o incitándolo a ir luego con ellos a jugar juegos de mesas Alteanos “ _porque todos necesitamos descansar, Keith. Incluidos los genios_ ”.

 

Lance le suele pasar una mano por la espalda, o le agarraba por la muñeca para ayudar a levantarlo, y Keith tenía el instinto de quedarse muy quieto y mirar hacia arriba. Esperando.

 

Todo siempre se vuelve más difícil.

 

*

 

La misión se suponía que iba a ser sencilla. Una vieja instalación galra en un planeta abandonado en el extremo de la galaxia. Un sitio olvidado tanto de amigos como de enemigos por el que podrían volver a intentar recabar información, aunque fuera desactualizada, de esos diez mil años de expansión del Imperio. Ni siquiera habían bajado con sus leones para no llamar la atención, sino que habían usado transbordadores.

 

Prorok no tenía que llegar, pero una vez más y de alguna manera que no podían comprender, les habían encontrado y ahora su buque de guerra peleaba contra el Castillo de Leones mientras ellos pasaban por docenas de androides intentando llegar a Coran, Allura y sus leones.

 

La buena noticia es que habían llevado sus bayards. La mala es que no habían cogido sus armaduras.

 

–Keith, Lance, ¿habéis llegado a vuestro transbordador? –Keith salta por encima de un androide y le secciona la cabeza. Lance le cubre las espaldas disparando a todo lo que se le acerque.

–Estamos en ello. –contesta Lance. –¿Vosotros habéis conseguido extraer la información?

–Sí, Pidge y Hunk la tienen. Han llegado a mi transbordador, pero…

–¡Idos! –Keith atraviesa el pecho metálico como si fuera mantequilla, y resopla antes de volver a hablar. –Allura necesita al menos que le proporcionéis cobertura con Black, Green y Yellow. Lance y yo nos uniremos cuando podamos y formaremos Voltron.

–Chicos, no podemos…

–Estamos como a quince metros, lo vamos a conseguir. Largaos.

 

Lance ha sido algo optimista al medir la distancia que les separa de su medio de escape, pero Keith no le corrige. Todos saben que si el castillo cae, Voltron cae. Por suerte sólo hay un buque de guerra, lo que le lleva a pensar que seguramente Prorok era quien estaba más cerca y ha llegado por conveniencia más que por estrategia.

 

Eso no quiere decir que la caballería no esté en camino.

 

Keith abre paso a mandobles hasta que el último guardia cae y Lance corre desde su punto de visión periférico hasta él. No han podido ni abrir las puertas cuando otra nueva oleada, ahora de soldados, entra por la puerta del hangar.

–Mierda. –gruñe Lance mientras se gira para disparar y mantenerlos a raya a la par que Keith introduce el código. La puerta se abre y escucha un grito de rabia de algún soldado galra. Lance grita “ _¡Cúbrete!_ ” pero Keith no tiene punto de referencia al estar de espaldas, así que se gira sin pensar cubriéndose la cabeza. Algo afilado se le clava en el antebrazo, haciéndole gritar.

 

Lance no pierde el tiempo, le empuja dentro del trasbordador y cierra la puerta desde dentro con un golpe seco al panel. Hay más ruido de cosas chocar contra el metal y disparos. Keith se siente mareado, la sangre rugiéndole en los oídos.

 

–¿Estás bien? ¡Estás herido! –Lance mira su brazo con horror, y Keith hace lo mismo. Tiene una daga clavada en él, pequeña por suerte. La hoja no tiene que tener más de dos centímetros de anchura y está clavada unos tres centímetros. Casi puede notar como la punta atraviesa su piel por el otro lado.

–No es… No es grave. Sácanos de aquí. –le insta. Lance le mira preocupado, pero el sonido de disparos es más fuerte, así que va a los controles y pone en marcha el transbordador, que empieza a elevarse a trompicones. Keith se sienta y saca el botiquín de primeros auxilios bajo la silla.

–Chicos, ¿habéis salido ya? –la voz de Shiro, esta vez por los altavoces del transbordador, suena preocupada.

–Estamos en ello –Lance aprieta el acelerador, pero el transbordador no avanza como quiere, y aun reciben impactos de láser. –Mierda, nos han fastidiado el impulsor. Shiro, no creo que podamos subir a la atmosfera, no tenemos suficiente potencia. Y Keith está herido.

–¡Estoy bien! –gruñe, molesto, mientras se saca la daga y aplica presión con un vendaje alteano super absorbente.

–Poneos a salvo, quitaos del fuego enemigo. Nosotros nos encargaremos del buque de guerra e iremos a buscaros en cuanto podamos.

–Bien. _Bien, bien, bien_. –Lance pasa las manos por los controles. Las pantallas no paran de sacar mensajes en rojo, pero por algún motivo Keith no ve con suficiente claridad. Parpadea un par de veces, sin éxito. El brazo le arde. –¿Podréis encargaros de Prorok solos?

–Tendremos que hacerlo. –es lo único que dice antes de cortar la transmisión.

 

El transbordador no vuela recto y no para de moverse. Es como si no pudiera mantenerse en una línea recta sin oscilar.

–No es sólo el impulsor lo que está dañado, ¿verdad? –pregunta apretando más su vendaje.

–No. –confiesa Lance. –Voy a tener que realizar un aterrizaje de emergencia. Si al menos pudiéramos llegar a esa jungla, estaríamos más protegidos de la visión de los galra…

 

Keith no dice nada. Ni siquiera se queja cuando la conducción de Lance hace que todo le dé vueltas. La situación no es la mejor, y no cree que presionar a su compañero ayude.

 

Tardan menos de un minuto en llegar a los verdes árboles, y Lance tiene que aterrizar sobre ellos casi dejándose caer. Aunque utiliza el freno de emergencia, no parece funcionar tampoco demasiado bien, y las ramas golpean la cabina sin piedad hasta llegar al suelo. Keith siente ganas de vomitar.

–Lo hemos logrado… –dice el chico como si fuera el más sorprendido de los dos. –Bien, voy a dejar la baliza de seguimiento encendida para que Coran y los demás puedan rastrearnos. –toca una serie de botones hasta quedar satisfecho. –¿Qué tal tu herida?

–Bien. –contesta con dientes apretados. Lance lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, casi horrorizado. -¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

–Keith… tu brazo…

 

Keith mira hacia abajo, sin entender. El vendaje está cumpliendo su función, y no parece estar sangrando. Sigue con la vista y… Oh. _Oh_. Su mano está morada. No hinchada, sino… _violeta_. La piel ha cambiado de color sin darse cuenta, poco a poco. Estira el brazo, notando una gota de sudor resbalarle por su sien. Ya le había pasado algo parecido, pero tocando esa extraña capsula morada cuando le atacó el ser extraño con toga.

–¡Se está extendiendo! –exclama Lance, yendo hacia él y arrodillándose a su lado. Por debajo del vendaje puede ver como la piel va volviéndose púrpura lentamente. Como agua que sube por un fregadero atascado.

 

Keith quiere abrir la boca para hablar, pero en lugar de ello tose una, dos, tres veces.

 

Y de repente todo se vuelve negro.

 

*

 

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, el cielo está anaranjado y rojizo, el brazo le duele como si se le estuviera cayendo y el planeta está _ardiendo_. No, no el planeta. _Él_. Keith está ardiendo, de dentro hacia afuera, como si hubiera tragado carbón prendido. Gira la cabeza para ver la herida y siente ganas de vomitar por el movimiento. Su pañuelo, el que suele llevar en su riñonera, está fuertemente atado alrededor de su brazo por debajo del bíceps. El vendaje sigue ahí y su brazo, aun morado por debajo del codo, está apoyado en su chaqueta cuidadosamente doblada.

 

Tiene ganas de vomitar y la boca la siente pastosa y seca. Le cuesta respirar, como si tuviera un fuerte peso en el pecho, y se encuentra débil, desorientado. Los oídos le pitan y la cabeza le duele como si hubiera un martillo golpeando su interior. ¿Para qué ha despertado? Estaba mejor inconsciente. Gruñe intentando llevar su mano sana a su frente, cuando unos dedos fríos se cierran sobre su muñeca.

–No, no, no. No te muevas. Estoy como super mega contento de que hayas despertado, pero no te muevas. Nada. Cero.

–¿Lance? –el chico aparece en su campo de visión, borroso y distorsionado. Keith decide centrarse en sus ojos, pequeños, azules y brillantes, ante que en sus extrañas y borrosas facciones que su cansado cerebro no puede interpretar.

Dedos fríos le levantan la nuca y nota una pajita sobre sus labios.

–Bebe esto poco a poco. –Keith cierra los labios y traga con ímpetu. No está lo suficientemente frío, nada realmente parece lo suficientemente frío, pero mata la sequedad de su boca. – _He dicho poco a poco_. –Lance le quita la pajita a pesar de sus gruñidos. –No quiero que vuelvas a vomitar, necesitas estar hidratado.

–¿Qué me ha…?

–Shu, shu. No te preocupes. Los demás vendrán pronto. Venga, bebe. –Lance vuelve a acercarle la pajita, apartándosela de vez en cuando para que Keith no tragara demasiado. Puede estar así unos diez o quince minutos, con una paciencia que no conocía que tuviera. Susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras sin parar, acariciando con su pulgar la piel suave detrás de su oreja.

 

Keith tiene que preguntarle cosas, lo sabe. Pero Lance no le da hueco entre su parloteo y él se encuentra tan cansado. El suelo es duro y terroso, pero fresco, y lo agradece. Su cabeza está en algo blando que huele bien. A colonia, quizás. O a Lance.

 

Nota unos dedos desabrochándole las botas, quitándole los calcetines. Le envuelven el empeine y la planta, y están fríos, _fríos_ , helados. Keith tiene demasiado calor, y todo le duele. Hay cosas que debe preguntar, lo sabe, pero Lance está ahí… Lance está ahí, él puede dormir. Sólo un poco más. Sólo…

 

*

 

En su segunda casa de acogida, dirigida por un matrimonio, si te ponías enfermo te daban helado para la garganta. Siempre había una tarrina en la nevera, para casos especiales. De fresa, chocolate o vainilla.

Keith nunca se ponía enfermo. Ni siquiera cuando era muy pequeño cree recordar haberse puesto enfermo.

Quizás, si lo hubiera pedido, le hubieran dado. Pero había ocho niños pequeños, de su edad todos más o menos, y sólo una tarrina.

 

Keith nunca pedía.

 

Y nunca le dieron.

 

Josh le dijo que tenía ojos de coyote y que era desconfiado por naturaleza. Josh sabía muchas cosas, y le explicó que es muy difícil mantener contacto con otros dentro del sistema. Que era mejor no coger mucho cariño, porque todos se van. Nadie quiere hacer lazos, no con niños como ellos, de tránsito. Y tenía razón, porque Josh se fue, y Tommy se fue, y Celeste cuando cumplió los diecisiete y le llegó el correo de aceptación del Galaxy Garrison.

 

Josh sabía muchas cosas, pero no lo sabía todo, aunque con nueve años no podía llegar siquiera a imaginar eso. Porque no es que Keith fuera desconfiado y pensará siempre lo peor de quien se le acercara. Eso era lo que había aprendido, en contra de su natura. A ser cauto. A esperar.

 

Porque como con todo lo que hacía, Keith caía rápido, impulsivo y por instinto. Conseguía las cosas por su cuenta y cuando no podía actuar, cuando estaba fuera de su control, esperaba. No sabía pedir, y esperaba.

 

*

 

La segunda vez que abre los ojos, el cielo está de un azul oscuro y puede ver las estrellas titilar entre las hojas de los árboles. Hay algo frío, húmedo, contra su cuello, sus pies y sus brazos, pero él sigue ardiendo desde dentro. El cuerpo le duele, cada músculo y nervio tensos y rígidos.

 

Parpadea y hay brazos levantándole de manera delicada y agua para beber. Su cabeza aun duele y todo sigue dándole vueltas, pero se siente más lúcido. Lance está ahí, y su cara son claroscuros por la luz de las tres lunas de ese planeta.

–Keith, ¿me oyes? ¿Me entiendes? –pregunta suave en los descansos entre trago y trago. Desliza la lengua por su paladar antes de contestar.

–Sí.

–Bien, bien. Palabras, no gruñidos. Eso está bien. ¿Crees que puedes comer? Hay sobres de papilla verde de emergencia.

–No lo sé… Siento ganas de vomitar.

–No, no, vomitar malo. Fatal. No vas a vomitar, ¿vale? Vas a dar un par de bocados a ver cómo te cae al estómago. Venga, con cuidado. –Lance lo mueve despacio, no queriendo hacerle daño pero da igual porque todo duele. Quiznak, es más que sus músculos, le duelen los huesos. Como si llevara días en cama sin moverse.

–¿Cuánto tiempo… cuánto desde que estamos aquí? –Lance abre un paquete con los dientes y se lo introduce en la boca, apretando con cuidado para que el contenido caiga sobre su lengua. El sabor es el mismo que la papilla que comen en el castillo, pero la textura es diferente. Es como esos dulces gelatinosos que vendían en la tierra cuando era pequeño, y los bordes arañan un poco la comisura de su boca. Keith traga y el estómago le da un vuelco.

–Más de dos horas desde que nos estrellamos. Puede que tres.

Eso no puede ser, Keith se siente demasiado mal para que sólo hayan pasado unas pocas horas. ¿Y dónde están los demás? ¿Qué ha pasado con el buque de guerra?

 

Lance le hace tragar un poco más de comida, y Keith siente ganas de vomitar y aparta la cabeza. Su mejilla queda recostada contra el hombro de Lance. Su camiseta es de algodón, suave, y con el mismo suave olor que notaba antes. Algo tarde, se da cuenta que no lleva su chaqueta y que seguramente sea porque se la ha dejado como almohada.

–¿Qué ha… pasado?

Lance suspira. Cierra el paquete de comida y vuelve a darle líquido en una pajita. Keith bebe con lentitud, esperando que algo le calme el fuego que siente dentro.

–La daga que te clavaron estaba envenenada. En cuanto aterrizamos empezaste a vomitar y perdiste el conocimiento. Empezó a subirte la fiebre y el transbordador estaba muy caliente porque el regulador ambiental también estaba roto, así que te saque fuera. Te hice un torniquete para el veneno y te limpie la herida, pero creo que ya había entrado bastante en tu torrente sanguíneo. Me puse en contacto con Shiro, pero… Los escáneres del Castillo detectaron que algo venía hacia ellos.

–¿Una criatura?

–Sí. –contestó. –Y sin nosotros no podían formar Voltron para combatirla. Tenían poco tiempo, así que…

–Tácticas evasivas.

–Exacto. Han ido a otro planeta deshabitado de este sistema solar, esperando que la criatura los siga. Harán que vare en la superficie y en cuanto puedan se largarán y vendrán a por nosotros. Sólo tenemos que esperar un poco más y acabarás en una capsula de sanación. Será genial, porque te dejará como nuevo y cuando salgas te tocará limpiarla en vez de a mí, para variar. Venga, bebe. Acábate esto al menos.

 

Keith se siente tan cansado que hace lo que le pide, y cuando Lance va a volver a recostarle un ruido lastimero sale de su boca, tan patético que si pudiera sentiría vergüenza de sí mismo.

–Ok. Vale. No más suelo por ahora. –Lance le sostiene, un brazo tras la espalda y el otro envolviendo su cintura, y se acomoda mejor en el suelo. Le aparta el flequillo un poco con la nariz y posa los labios en su sien. Keith cree que se ahoga con el aire que traga.

–¿Qué…?

–Todavía tienes fiebre. –chista, sin hacerle caso. Pone una mano helada en su mejilla, y Keith se inclina contra el contacto. ¿Cómo, si todo a su alrededor parece tener más baja temperatura que él, se siente como si tuviera lava en las venas?

–Lance… mi brazo…

 

El otro vuelve a chistar y siente otra vez dedos largos y ágiles por su piel.

–Llevas demasiado tiempo con el torniquete, te corta demasiado la circulación. Voy a aflojarlo. ¿Puedes cerrar el puño?

–No.

–Bien, vale. Cambio de planes. Te tengo que quitar el torniquete, o se te podría gangrenar la herida. Voy a ponerte la venda por debajo del hombro para que haga algo de presión, pero que siga habiendo circulación. También vendrá bien que la herida se airee.

 

Keith deja que haga todo lo que le dice, a pesar que cualquier roce en su brazo se siente como puñetazos.

Al menos no lo suelta.

 

Keith vuelve a dormir.

 

*

 

Sueña con su cabaña, la única posesión que tenía de su madre y que el estado le dio cuando cumplió los dieciocho. Sueña con el desierto en invierno tras una tormenta, oliendo a agua y tierra mojada. Sueña con ir en su moto a toda velocidad en un paraje sin fin que no cambia.

 

Sueña con Red, ronroneando altivo en su cabeza mientras lo pilota entre asteroides a toda velocidad. Sueña con el espacio y sus colores a través de los grandes ventanales del castillo.

 

Sabe que sueña pero no quiere despertar. Ahí están todas las cosas que ama, que le hacen feliz. Aunque falta algo. Falta…

 

Alguien le toca la mejilla con cuidado. Keith quiere que le acaricie el pelo también. Levanta la cabeza y abre los ojos.

 

No tiene que esperar.

 

*

 

–Keith, Keith, venga, por favor…

 

Los parpados le pesan y no puede levantarlos por completo, pero hace un ruido quedo. Hay algo húmedo tocando sus labios, así que lo atrapa y succiona. Su boca seca absorbe el agua como una esponja.

–Bien, bien… Así es… Tú fiebre ha subido, tienes que beber.

Quiere hablar, preguntar algo, pero sólo hace ruidos con la garganta.

–Cinco horas. Cinco horas desde el aterrizaje.

 

No era eso lo que quería preguntar. ¿Pero que era realmente? No lo sabe. Su cuerpo le pide volver a dormir, perder la consciencia y no pensar en nada. Pero las manos de Lance están frías contra su cuello, sus labios fríos contra su frente, y Keith sólo quiere quedarse ahí, sumergirse en él. Es como si Lance fuera agua fría en el desierto, y Keith está tan cansado de siempre, _siempre_ tener sed. Al menos así, aunque duela, puede sentir algo de calma.

 

–¿Me voy a morir?

–¿Qué? No, no. _Nonononono_. Nada de muertes, no en mi turno. Nein. Negados. Coran nos encontrará pronto y te pondrás bien. Un día o dos en la capsula, ya verás.

 

Algo frío y húmedo le acaricia la frente. Un paño o algo parecido. Lance lo desliza por su mejilla hasta el cuello, con una mano temblorosa. Keith se pregunta cuál es la temperatura realmente. Baja, seguro, Lance está helado. El apenas nota los dedos de los pies ni de las manos, pero por entumecimiento, no por frío. Es como si se le durmieran todos los nervios.

Quiere mantener los ojos abiertos y observar la línea de la mandíbula morena y afilada. Quiere enterrar la nariz en el hueco justo debajo de la nuez que sube y baja cada vez que traga saliva. No debe, aunque no recuerda bien por qué. No puede de todas formas. No siente su cuerpo ni es capaz de moverse, es un peso muerto. Un muñeco de trapo, como el que tuvo hace muchos años, en los brazos de Lance. Se pregunta si él también se caerá a pedazos.

 

Le cuesta respirar cada vez más. No debería hablar. Lo hace, de todas formas.

–No pasa nada. Lo has hecho bien. No sería tu culpa.

–No. _No_. Cierra el quiznack. Voltron necesita su brazo derecho. Es diestro. ¿No te has dado cuenta que es un robot gigante diestro?

–Mientras tengáis a Red, podéis…

– _¡No!_

Es extraño. Lance suena suplicante y enfadado a la vez. Los dedos fríos se han movido de su cuello a su nuca, y están enredados ahí con su pelo. Keith se calla y sonríe, porque ¿cuánto tiempo hacía desde que miraba hacia arriba y alguien le acariciaba la cabeza? Tanto…

No sabe si quiere estar despierto cuando sus pulmones no puedan hincharse más, pero no quiere dormir mientras alguien lo sostiene como si fuera importante. Es así de egoísta, como un animal hambriento. Aunque, como es común en su vida, lo que quiere y lo que necesita no suelen ir de la mano. Todo se vuelve demasiado borroso, y aunque mantiene los ojos entrecerrados, Keith apenas puede ver entre sus pestañas. La fiebre hace que su sangre ruja en sus oídos, y apenas puede oír los ruidos de la noche; la respiración de Lance contra su flequillo.

 

Hay un momento en el que Lance se tensa, y el movimiento es tan brusco que le hace gemir de dolor. Hay un fogonazo de luz, luz azul artificial, y Keith siente que lo envuelve por completo en sus brazos, dejando que apoye su peso contra su pecho. Algo pasa, algo diferente a lo que haya pasado hasta ahora en esas cinco horas, pero su cerebro está demasiado cansado para procesar el que. Lance habla, discute con alguien, y las palabras no tienen sentido para él. Suenan lejanas y distorsionadas.

 

Alguien se acerca, y su silueta es violeta bajo la luz lunar. Galra. Enemigo. Tiene que avisar a Lance, tiene…

–Shu, shu… _Tranquilo_ … –le dice casi en su oído. Algo duro se apoya en su estómago, y esfuerza la vista para verlo. Es su rifle, su bayard.

 

Alguien le está tocando el brazo y no es Lance, porque sus manos están en sus hombros y acariciándole la mejilla, y además porque no son manos frías y suaves, no. Lance lleva sus labios a su frente, la besa, y dice algo. _Perdón_. Keith no entiende nada, todo duele demasiado, nada tiene sentido. Quizás está alucinando por la fiebre.

 

Algo se clava en su herida y grita de dolor, aunque su garganta seca y sus pulmones casi paralizados no pueden reflejar lo mucho que le duele en ese momento. Intenta removerse sin éxito. Alguien le sujeta el brazo y tiene garras, y su voz es ronca y grave como un rugido.

–Eres fuerte, Keith. Puedes soportarlo.

 

Algo frío empieza a invadir sus venas, como agua en torrente soltada para apagar un incendio. Keith tiembla por primera vez en horas, y el movimiento es demasiado para sus pobres huesos, su adoloridos músculos. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y puede ver ojos azules y aterrorizados. Manos heladas sujetándole la cara.

 

Keith cierra los ojos aunque no quiere. Todo desaparece a su alrededor.

 

*

 

Cuando tenía doce años, la señora Nerby dejó que Tommy y él, junto con los demás niños mayores, fueran solos a la piscina. Keith recuerda como quemaba el cemento bajo sus pies mientras corrían hacia el borde y saltaron sin querer esperar un segundo más bajo el sol. Recuerda el agua fría engullirlo y protegerlo del abrasador verano. Como llegó hasta el fondo, con los ojos cerrados y dejando escapar burbujas lentamente por su nariz hasta que no le quedaba aire por soltar. La presión en sus pulmones mientras rascaba segundos más bajo el agua, todo mucho más silencioso ahí que en el exterior.

 

Sobre todo recuerda la sensación al romper la superficie y tomar una gran bocanada de aire; gotas desperdigándose por todas partes.

 

Es la misma sensación que cuando sale de la cápsula de sanación.

 

*

 

 No hay realmente tiempo para hablar cuando despierta. Sólo Allura y los ratones están con él, el resto del equipo y Coran aguantando los ataques de la nueva monstruosidad que Zarkon ha enviado a derrotarlos.

 

Keith tiene el tiempo justo para comprobar que su brazo ha vuelto a su pigmentación natural e irse a su hangar, salir con Red y formar Voltron antes de que las barreras del castillo caigan por completo. Es una batalla larga, dura y difícil de ganar. Pero Keith siente la unión y el alivio del resto de paladines al ver que está a salvo, y es suficiente para trabajar mejor que nunca.

 

Cuando vuelven a la base, Allura hace un salto en un agujero de gusano a la otra punta de la galaxia, esperando que el Imperio no localice su rastro demasiado pronto tras esa nueva derrota.

 

Keith baja de Red con las piernas temblándole un poco del hambre, y casi cae al suelo cuando Pidge le salta encima. Por suerte Hunk está por detrás y los levanta a los dos en un abrazo de oso que hace que le crujan hasta las costillas.

–Chicos, chicos, dejadle respirar. –dice Shiro, aunque no evita que le revuelva el pelo cuando vuelve a tener los pies en el suelo, la sonría más enorme que le ha visto en semanas.

 

Lance ha sido el último en llegar a su hangar y parece un poco sin aliento. Keith lo mira y espera, no pudiendo hablar aunque supiera que decir.

 

El otro cruza la distancia en dos zancadas de sus largas piernas. Lo abraza y no aprieta, como si Keith siguiera herido. Su barbilla queda anclada contra la hombrera de la armadura y Lance, al ser un poco más alto que él, hace que mantenga la cabeza levantada. Está temblando y le dice “ _lo siento_ ” una y otra vez.

–¿Por qué? Me salvaste la vida.

 

Lance se separa de él pero no contesta, y todos se miran entre sí. Pero es Coran, que junto con Allura acaban de llegar, quien le pone una mano en el hombro al paladín azul.

–He terminado los análisis, Lance. Todo estaba correcto. Hiciste bien.

 

Lance suelta un suspiro y se lleva las manos a la cara. Está temblando, como si tuviera frío.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Keith quiere que haga calor, que sea verano, y Lance sonría como cada vez que habla del sol y de la playa.

 

*

 

En la cena, más calmados todos, pueden contarle a Keith lo ocurrido y llenar los espacios en blanco de la historia. Aunque Shiro, Pidge y Hunk pudieron encargarse con relativa facilidad del buque de guerra, cuando recibieron la señal del objeto aproximándose sabían que no podrían hacer mucho. Huyeron esperando que así pudieran al menos evitar pelear en tierra, donde Keith y Lance se encontraban indefensos.

 

El Comandante Prorok no quería dar por perdido su momento de gloria, así que les siguió y la criatura detrás de ellos, lo que dificultó mucho más el poder darles esquinazo para ir a por ellos. Por suerte, dañaron suficiente la nave para que Prorok tuviera que retirar sus tropas, y siendo la criatura más lenta que ellos, pudieron volver a recogerlos. Habían pasado unas seis horas terrestres en ese planeta y cuando llegaron Keith seguía  inconsciente, aunque sus constantes vitales eran estables.

 

Tuvieron el tiempo justo para meter a Keith en la capsula de sanación y que Lance les contara lo que había sucedido antes del nuevo ataque. Keith, como bien sospechaba, había sido envenenado, y cada segundo que pasaba su sistema nervioso iba paralizándose más. Keith no tiene que escuchar los detalles técnicos de Coran para saberlo, aún recuerda como sus pulmones parecían cada vez menos capaces de coger oxígeno.

En ese momento apareció un oficial galra sólo y desarmado, prometiéndole el antídoto sin pedir nada a cambio.

–No le creía. No podía creerlo, porque no pedía nada a cambio. Pero te estabas muriendo, y no sabía que más hacer. Dios, podía haberte dado algo mucho peor que veneno y…

–Lance. –corta Coran. –Guardaste la ampolla y la daga envenenada, y con eso he podido analizar ambas sustancias. No sé por qué lo haría, pero ese soldado Galra te dio el antídoto sin adulterar.

–Y es lo más extraño. –comenta Pidge. –¿Sería un desertor?

–No lo creo. Dijo que un soldado galra moriría por el Imperio.

–¿Entonces?

–No lo sé. Cuando comprobó que Keith iba poniéndose mejor se marchó. Soltó antes de irse que no le debíamos nada.

 

El silencio es pesado durante unos largos segundos, excepto por los ratones picoteando de diferentes platos.

–Tengo una teoría. –habla por fin Allura. –Los galra tuvieron durante mucho tiempo al León Rojo y no fueron capaz de encontrarle un paladín. Zarkon quiere utilizar a Voltron y no les convendría que la única persona capaz de pilotar el brazo derecho desaparezca. Quizás crean que si pueden hacerse con los leones, puedan obligar a Keith a trabajar con ellos.

–Antes muerto. –bufa. Pidge alza la mano para que choquen los cinco mientras suelta un “ _Bien dicho_ ”.

–Lo importante es que todo haya salido bien. –concluye Shiro, y dejan el tema.

 

Todos merecen y necesitan descansar.

 

*

 

Lance va a verlo a su cuarto cuando todos se han acostado; cuando Keith se había acostado. Lleva su pijama, y sus zapatillas de leones azules. Keith aún no ha encontrado las suyas en Red. No cree siquiera que tenga.

–Hay algo que no les conté a Shiro ni a Allura. –dice en cuanto abre la puerta. –A nadie en realidad.

Keith parpadea, sin entender. Lance parece preocupado. Tiene ojeras bajo los ojos, algo normal ya que ha estado despierto unas treinta horas. No entiende como sigue en pie.

–¿Lo qué?

–El oficial galra. Te llamó por tu nombre. Quizás es que me escuchó llamarte por ese nombre mientras cuidaba de ti, pero…

–¿Pero?

–Parecía preocupado por ti.

 

Keith encuentra eso ridículo. Pocas personas se han preocupado por él, no cree que un oficial galra vaya a empezar ahora. No entiende nada, no entiende siquiera porque Lance está tan preocupado. La teoría de Allura tiene sentido, ese oficial solo tendría miedo de fastidiar su misión.

–¿Dijo algo más? –Lance resopla.

–Dijo muchas cosas, pero no tenía sentido. Era… raro.

–Cuéntaselo a Shiro. –decide tras un segundo de reflexión. Sólo un segundo. Lance sigue un poco cauto, preocupado más bien.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Sí.

 

Lance lo mira, y asiente. No se va, como si esperara algo. Keith da un paso hacia él, hasta que tiene que alzar un poco la vista para mirarle a los ojos.

Espera.

 

Lance le acaricia la cabeza. Parece sorprendido por hacerlo, y le da las buenas noches rápidamente antes de irse a su cuarto.

 

*

 

El universo es inmenso y precioso, liberador. Keith solía mirar hacia arriba, fascinado por el cielo estrellado recortado entre los riscos de las montañas rocosas y desérticas, mientras un fuego en su interior le consumía por que se fuera de ahí, para que las alcanzara. Ahora casi puede estirar la mano y tocarlas. La distancia no les hacía justicia, porque son mucho más bonitas así, brillando mientras navegas entre ellas.

 

Pero eso no es lo único que puede ver ahora. No, ahora Keith puede alzar la vista y ver mucho más. Una misión, un planeta donde explorar, amigos que te esperan, gente que te necesita. Un propósito en una vida antes sin guía.

 

Ahora Keith sabe que es lo que espera. El fuego en su interior que lo consumía se ha apaciguado hasta ser cálido y confortable.

 

El invierno es agradable en el espacio.

**Author's Note:**

> Tiempo después de escribir Summer, que iba a ser un One-shot sin trama más allá, me vino la idea de hacer una serie. Sí, lo sé, soy idiota. Es super difícil hacer algo con trama cuando la primera parte no la tiene, y creo realmente que este fic (que iba a tener 2k palabras nada más. JAJAJAJAJAJA) es bastante diferente a Summer, a pesar de que he intentado mantener algunos paralelismos y detalles. 
> 
> Aun no me creo que haya hecho esta inmensidad cuando me cuesta muchísimo más escribir desde el POV de Keith que desde el de Lance. Lo bueno es que, a diferencia que con Lance, creo que no me he dejado en el tintero ningún headcanon de la vida de Keith, así que en las siguientes partes puedo explorar más a Lance y otros personajes.
> 
> Me propuse escribir la serie entera ANTES de que saliera la S2 de Voltron, así que aun me quedan hacer dos fics en diez días. Dios, voy a morir. Deseadme suerte.


End file.
